BakuDeku Week 2017 Prompts
by BassForte
Summary: Basically all of the BakuDeku prompts I've made throughout the week(July 15-21) in one place. Enjoy! Warning there is A LOT of fluff.
1. The Surprise Beach Party

**A/N: Hey so if you frequent Ao3 then you might have already seen this , but for people who don't, or just haven't seen it, I wanna to spread my prompts from BakuDeku week to here. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Day 1: Beach Party/Birthday

"C'mon, Katsuki, it's Summer, it's just one day at the beach, how bad can it be?" Eijiro whined.

"Fucking horrible that's what, I told you I'm not going to your stupid beach party," Katsuki replied.

It's been a few weeks into Summer, and while Katsuki was feeling just fine doing nothing for the school break, Eijiro, Mina, Hanta, and Denki thought otherwise. Apparently they've been planning this stupid, all day beach party, without Katsuki knowing, and the little fuckers think that they can just casually mention this the day of, they're even dressed up in their beach clothes, knocking on his door and asking him to join. Well they have another thing coming.

"Why are you so stubborn about going anyway? It'll be fun," Hanta said. In response Katsuki just glared at all of them.

"I don't want to go to the beach with you losers," he said, putting venom in his words without truly meaning it. Luckily (or perhaps not) the group knew this, and just smiled and teased him in response.

"Aw, you don't really mean that, Katsuki, now do you? Besides, do you really want to be in the gross heat of your home, when you could actually go outside and have fun this Summer?" Mina's reasoning was true, but like hell the explosive blond would admit that. Still, the odd thing is while everyone is being their usual selves right now, it felt like there was something he couldn't read from them. He just shoved it aside, however. He never cared enough to read people that much, unlike a certain student from his childhood he refuses to name.

"It's freaking July, dude, we're all just going to chill in the beach, maybe hop into in the water, nothing serious," Denki adds, giving him a smirk. All this comment does is deepen Katsuki's scowl.

"Why are you so damn serious about getting me to join? Just go have fun by your fucking selves." For a moment, there was an odd expression on all of their faces, but it disappeared before Katsuki could really wonder if it existed.

"We can't be full group without you though! We are the Baku Squ-"

"Shut up or the very place you're standing will become your grave," Katsuki threatens, cutting of Eijiro. To prove his point the explosive blond even brought explosions to his fingertips.

"Pleeeeeaaaase?" Mina begged, along with the whole other group. Katsuki was so close to rejecting their offer. So freaking close. However after looking at their pleading expressions for too long he sighed.

"You fucking owe me a lot for pulling this shit on me last minute," Katsuki barely mumbled, but the group heard it just fine enough to know he's going. They all started cheering on with such enthusiasm. They don't know how they did it, but they finally got him to go to the beach party for-

"SHUT UP! Let me grab my damn beach stuff before you guys go fucking nuts," Katsuki shouted. The group immediately shut themselves up. They were able to convince the 1A student with the worst temper to join them on the beach, that alone was a surprising feat.

Now it was time to put there own personal plan into action: Get Katsuki and his crush together at the beach.

* * *

If there's one thing being out here in the beach has proved to Katsuki, it's that his friends are assholes.

"Guys?"

"Yes, Katsuki?" Eijirou tried giving him an innocent smile while asking, the jackass.

"Why the fuck, is the whole Class of 1A here?" Katsuki thought he only had to handle the four idiots around him, but no, apparently he has to handle the whole freaking class.

"Heh heh, well, we didn't think you'd come if we actually told you-" Mina starts, but is cut off.

"Of course I'd fucking say no! What kind of crap is this-!"

"Kacchan?" The moment he heard that name said, he froze. So that's why. Only one person ever called him that. Katsuki slowly focused his attention away from the group, instead focusing on the owner of the voice.

"Deku, what the hell-"

"I'm so glad you all could come to the party! Ochaco told me that she invited all of class 1A, but after awhile I wasn't sure," Izuku said, slightly nervous at Katsuki's original reaction. Katsuki, still overcome with shock of how this day is turning out, did one of things he's best at: glaring. Once when Izuku got the hint, he just gave a simple greeting to the rest of the group, then continued back to the rest of the party laid out at the beach. Once when Izuku left, Katsuki looked over to his so-called "friends", who were all giving him a somewhat snarky glare.

"Dude, did you seriously forget it was Izuku's birthday-?"

"SHUT UP, PIKACHU!" Of course Katsuki remembered Izuku's stupid birthday, like hell he'd ever admit it though. Being friends with the nerd back when they were toddlers had his birth date practically etched in his brain, that was one of the reasons at least, he just didn't think this was the reason his friends wanted him to go to the beach so badly. Back to yelling at the morons in front of him, trying to grab what little sanity he had left, he continued. "Why would you drag me to this nerd's party. I didn't freaking sign up for this." Mina giggled at the short-tempered teen before she replied.

"You know exactly why, Katsuki," Mina said. At this, Katsuki's cheeks started to turn the slightest shade of pink.

"We knew you wouldn't join in on Ochaco and Tenya's surprise party, even though you wanted to." Katsuki was going to argue with Eijiro, but the rest of the group shushed him. When was the last time they were all slightly intimidated by him, he missed those days. Eijiro continued, saying, "So we knew we'd have to get you here by surprise, although we did come a little later, seems we missed the big party reveal to Izuku."

"Meh, probably a good idea we came later then, or else Katsuki would probably bolt," Hanta commented, to which the rest of the group agreed, except for Katsuki of course. Katsuki shook his head, turned around, and was just about ready to leave when Eijiro came up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"In all seriousness, man, don't bolt yet, that's not manly at all. You'll have fun. It's just on day," Eijiro said. Katsuki was just about ready to yell at red-haired hero, until he got sight of Izuku. His eyes were sparkling with joy, and the sun was reflecting his features in a way that made Katsuki's cheeks start to reflect Mina's natural skin tone. He looked back at Eijiro and saw him give a knowing smirk, but it was too late for Katsuki to leave at this point.

"Fine, I'll stay at this stupid party," Katsuki said. The rest of the group whooped with joy.

"Don't worry, Katsuki, no more secrets! Just here to have fun," Denki said. Katsuki highly doubted that.

Later on he'd be proved right.

* * *

The party so far was going on great, as much as Katsuki hates to admit it. The beach wasn't really that crowded, which lead to the students roaming freely. One of Katsuki's favorite moments was when he played Volleyball, where he was able to kick everbody's asses (except for Uraraka, but even Katsuki didn't feel bad about it since he was able to witness Mineta shriek once when Round Face practically slaughtered him with a Volley Ball).

The only real issue were his "friends".

By now Katsuki was much aware of what they were all doing. Throughout the party they were all pulling stupid tricks to try to get him close to Izuku. There were times when he would be talking to one of them, and then they'd somehow literally drag the little nerd into the conversation, then bolt, they'd force him to team up with the guy, and there was one instance where Denki tried to make Izuku land on him with a single trip, in which Katsuki and the nerd ended up falling to the ground (Izuku would then comment on how red Katsuki's face is, to which the explosive blond cussed him out, saying it's just the Summer heat).

Katsuki had just about had it to here with his friend's bullshit, and was about to march at them until Ochaco yelled that it's time to open presents, and then everybody started to hover towards Izuku. As Izuku was opening the presents given to him, Katsuki wasn't necessarily paying attention, to the presents at least.

As annoying as it was, all he could notice was all of Izuku's various happy and excited expressions. For a breath moment it reminded him of when the two were kids, and that left Katsuki's chest feeling heavy with guilt, although he tried to push that aside. The two already had a painstaking conversation about this, he shouldn't dwell on what he can't fix, but rather on trying to move on from it, and Izuku knew that. At this point what they have is a petty rivalry. The two will never a hundred percent forget what happened in the past, but hopefully they can move on from it, something even Katsuki's pride will let mend.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't pay any attention to anyone in the rest of the gift process other than Izuku until he heard a yell from Mina.

"Oh gosh, I absolutely forgot! The Baku squad-"

"Shut up, that's not our fucking name-"

"all worked together to pay for your gift, Izuku, but we must've left it back at Katsuki's place before leaving!" Katsuki could sense that Mina was only faking the surprise in her voice. It couldn't have been a coincidence they left their gift on purpose. Also, pretty sure Katsuki couldn't have helped out the gift if he didn't know about the party. He then felt Hanta's weird elbows nudge him.

"Hey, since it's your room, and the party is about to end, and that should be the last present, why don't you and Izuku head back to your room to grab the present?" Katsuki glared daggers at Hanta's grin, and he was about to openly express how bad of an idea that is, until Izuku beat him to it with a flustered expression.

"A-actually I should just help put some of the party stuff away. I-I'll just get the gift later tomorrow and-"

"Oh c'mon, Deku! Iida and I started this party; us and the rest of the class should be cleaning it up, not you," Ochaco exclaimed. Before either could protest further, Round Face started to push them away from the beach as the class worked quickly to clean everything up. Once when they were far enough, the girl ended up running, leaving the two alone.

Both he and stupid Deku need to get some better friends.

* * *

For the most part on the walk back was complete silence, until of course Izuku broke it.

"I overheard that you were kind of forced into the surprise party without a warning. Sorry about that," Izuku said. Katsuki just scoffed.

"It wasn't even your fault, it was the four shitty people I call friends." Izuku made a small laugh at the comment.

"You don't really mean that, I can tell." Katsuki refused to answer after that, and that's what Katsuki though the rest of the walk was going to be, until yet again, the nerd started talking, only this time with a more sad tone in his voice while looking to the ground.

"Did you really forget my birthday?" he asked. Katsuki immediately went on the defensive, accidentally blurting more out than he intended.

"No of course I fucking wouldn't, I just-!" And by then Izuku shot his head up to Katsuki, while Katsuki practically bit his tongue so he wouldn't reveal further.

"W-well, than why were you so shocked about the party today in the first place?" Katsuki really hated when Deku would get so observant. He found no real way to defend himself from his childhood friend's logic, not like he could with his eyes gazing at him in such a way either though. After Katsuki kept coming up with blank excuses to explain himself, and honestly being too tired from everything that happened today to deny it, he sighed, looked away, and decided to be honest.

"It was freaking surprised because why the hell would you want me in your stupid party. After all the crap I started with you, I'm surprised you were even glad I'm there." When he looked back to Izuku he noticed the smaller boy looked somewhat shocked at this statement. Most likely because for once the pride in him wasn't talking.

"Kacchan, I thought we went through this. I know you've changed, and although not all the things that have happened will be forgotten, I know UA has changed you, and I'd be more than happy to have not only you, but the whole class come together, especially today of all days!" Izuku gave Katsuki a giant grin, to which the explosive blond is sure his heart skipped a beat. The boy even laughed, and then Katsuki couldn't help but make a small snicker too. "By the way, I'm guessing your friends were the one who either bought or made the present, since you weren't even aware the party," Izuku added. At the mention of them Katsuki glared off to a random object as they walked by.

"Yeah well if you want anything from me if you're so unhappy about it, I'm all ears," Katsuki sarcastically commented, because he doubted that whatever Izuku wanted wasn't already given to him by all of his classmates. After a certain period of silence, Izuku stopped walking, and then that's when Katsuki stopped, looked over at the boy, and noticed a few things.

One was Izuku hands were clenched to his sides nervously. Another thing was Izuku's face was looking downwards, unable to see the smaller boy's face. After a few more seconds of painful silence, Katsuki started talking again.

"Uh, is there something you want from me?" Katsuki asked. Izuku then shot his head up to reveal a red face. Katsuki was about to yell at him wondering what the hell he wanted when the boy suddenly went up to the short tempered hero, planted a short kiss to his lips, then ran to the direction they were walking. The sudden action left Katsuki so shocked that for a few seconds he couldn't do anything but stand there. That is until he almost forgot about one thing.

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT? YOU'RE RUNNING TO MY HOUSE ANYWAY!"

* * *

A few weeks after the incident the word caught wind to all of the class of 1A. While most of the kids were shocked, Ochaco just pumped her fists in the air, and the Baku Squad just cheered themselves on together. Mission complete.


	2. Cotton Candy Crush

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Day 2: Cotton Candy

Name: Cotton Candy Crush

Even though the class of 1A has dealt with all of the thrills of fighting ridiculously powerful super villains, sometimes the class wanted to enjoy a thrill that was less... life threatening. That's why once when an announcement of a new amusement park was made, the whole class jumped at a chance to finally just take a break from all the serious struggles of learning to be a pro hero can cause. Even Tenya didn't seem that against the idea, who even helped get all the tickets together to enjoy the amusement park. Since they wanted to be there all day, they'd have to choose a weekend so they didn't get in trouble with any of the teachers (mainly Aizawa).

The plan was for the whole class to meet up in a designated area of the park, and then they'd all split up into groups based on what rides that they wanted to go on, or how they wanted to spend their time in the park. Most of the students wanted either all relaxing rides/simple prize games, but only one wanted to go on only the thrilling rides and the thrilling rides alone.

That one person was Katsuki Bakugou.

He honestly didn't even want to team up with the rest of the class to go to this amusement park, he just wanted to go by himself. His friends were the ones that convinced him to join them. After hearing he was the only with that ride preference, he was more than grateful to just ride on these roller coasters alone. The whole class was worried, however, of that specific thing mainly because of his short temper. Also unlike the rest of the class Eijiro and Denki were well aware that although Katsuki says he will only go on all the roller coasters, they knew that despite what he says, even the explosive blond has his limits with how many rides he can go on. The two would love to help them, but Katsuki most likely would refuse, not wanting to be "the third wheel." They'd need a fourth person at the very least for Katsuki not bail on them

When the class was dividing themselves up, Katsuki was just about to walk away from the group, that's when Eijiro started to panic and scan for someone who'd be willing to partner up with the short tempered student, his eyes landed on Izuku.

Katsuki won't be happy, but he's pretty sure Izuku will be the only one who is willing to handle Katsuki's tastes in rides, and his temper.

"Hey, Izuku! Why don't you join Katsuki, Denki, and I in going to some rides?" Katsuki froze, and turned around to give the spiked red-head a look that screamed, 'are you fucking serious?', but Eijiro chose to ignore it and focus on Izuku's answer.

Izuku saw Katsuki's less than pleased look, and was about to refuse, until Eijiro practically dragged him along to join the three. Izuku tried to look over helplessly to Ochaco and Tenya, but that only resulted in Ochaco giving him a wink and thumbs up, while Tenya just raised his glasses closer to his face, unable to see his expression.

Izuku grew slightly pink at Ochaco's reaction, but ended up just staying with the group. It's not like he didn't want to join Kacchan and some of his friends, but the smaller boy knew Kacchan's pride would refuse the idea. To which he was right.

"What the hell? I don't need the nerd, or your lovey-dovey asses to join me! I can go by myself, I'm not some stupid kid," Katsuki screamed. Just when they thought he'd run off, Denki had an idea, and spoke up.

"But, this is suppose to be a class trip, wouldn't it make sense to leave in groups?" He talked in a purposely loud tone, trying to get Tenya's attention. He knew the guy wouldn't let go of his title of class president, even if it's the weekend, and it's not necessarily a school field trip. Denki would turn out to be right too.

"That's exactly right Denki Kaminari! Nobody should be walking off, that way we can all meet up at certain parts of this new and large amusement park," Tenya said with his odd hand motions. Denki had to hide a smirk when he saw Katsuki grumble. Looks like even he can't get out of this one. Trying to play it cool, Katsuki just started marching onward, while the other 3 followed

* * *

Once when he made sure made sure Katsuki was out of ear shot from him and Izuku, Eijiro decided to explain why they dragged him into this. He told Izuku about how they knew Katsuki would run off from the two once when he got the chance, and nobody else could probably stand for Katsuki's crazy taste of roller coasters. After hearing the story, Izuku finally understood.

"That's okay, Eijiro, Kacchan has always been like that, I guess," Izuku said.

"Yeah, well as unmanly as it sounds, not even Denki and I can handle how many rollercoasters he goes onto without a single break. Just a warning though, after awhile he does get dizzy from all the crazy rides, he won't admit it though and try to continue. You might want to stop him when that happens," Eijiro replied. If Izuku could recall, there was a time when those two were little and their moms let them go on an amusement park. Even though they were all kiddie-rides, there was a time Kacchan was starting to get dizzy, his mom would yell at him to stop going on more, but all Kacchan did was shout back he was fine, and would try to run off to another ride. Izuku would usually be fine, and could handle any ride if he really wanted to. He could see why Denki and Eijiro would drag him into this situation.

"Okay, I'll see what I do, I doubt he'll listen to me," Izuku nervously said as he starting scratching the back of his neck. This might be interesting.

* * *

Just like Eijirou said, after awhile the red-head himself and Denki stopped riding with them on all of the roller coasters. While Eijirou looked fine, Denki seemed to be turning green, so now that left Katsuki and Izuku with themselves. Katsuki would try to rid of the nerd any chance he had, but it seemed he couldn't get Deku to quit bugging him, so he just tried to ignore the smaller boy and continued on.

Unlike most of his experiences on roller coaster, Katsuki started to notice his stomach would start doing back-flips on the rides. They weren't exactly in the times where you'd expect it either. For example, at one point it happened when while both Katsuki and Izuku would go on a roller coaster in rows of two, Izuku would accidentally nudge his hand on Katsuki's, and that's when the exhilarating feeling would begin. He couldn't really make sense of it. That feeling also resulted in Katsuki once in awhile look at the nerd weird, trying to figure it out. Deku would sometimes catch him looking, and so he'd immediately look away afterwards.

After awhile, Izuku started to notice Kacchan was looking his best after some more rides. He was getting a little pale, but the blond still had as much spirit as ever. Although Izuku admired that, now was probably the time to get Katsuki to stop. The question is how.

"H-hey Kacchan? Maybe now we should start to sit down to get something to eat? It's getting pretty close to lunch time and-"

"Eh, what's the problem, Deku? Can't handle these rollercoasters? Well guess what I'm not done, so just leave then," Katsuki replied.

"Kacchan we've been on these rides for awhile, you have to get something to eat-"

"I just told you, Deku, I'm fine-!" That's when the two could faintly hear a rumble, and it wasn't coming from Izuku's stomach. They both froze, and Izuku tried to not give him a look that said 'told you so.' There was a grumble. but this time it was coming from Katsuki's mouth, and then he signed.

"Fine, let's just go," Katsuki grumbled, walking to the nearest food stand he could find.

* * *

When they got to the food stand, they both ordered their food and drinks, and Izuku decided to wait for the order, while Katsuki ended up finding a bench to sit on. Katsuki was about to grab his soda while doing so, Izuku stopped him and nervously talked about eating your food before getting any drink. Although Katsuki didn't see how that made any sense, at this point he didn't care and just groaned as he found somewhere to sit. As much as he hated to even think it, it was probably a better idea to take a break. Now that Katsuki is sitting down and not moving at a fast pace pace at the same time, Katsuki can feel his head starting to feel a little dizzy. To try to stop the sensation he tried to grab his head with both hands and look down on the ground.

Once when he saw feet stand in front of him Katsuki's head shot up to see Deku holding the food they ordered, but the drinks were different. Instead of the soda Katsuki got and even brought to the counter, Izuku was holding only water bottles.

"Deku I got a soda, what the fuck?"

"Kacchan, after all the rides we've been on, and we haven't gotten anything to drink during that time, wouldn't it be better if we got water instead?" Deku was staring at him with that look, the look that made Katsuki look like a helpless child in the nerd's eyes, and Katsuki gritted his teeth, trying to hold back any sparks that could come out of his hands. They were in a crowded public space, after all. Katsuki may be a short fuse, but he's not stupid.

"Just give me the damn drink," Katsuki said, snatching the drink and food from Izuku's hands. As he did so though, their hands brushed, and once again, Katsuki got that same feeling he had earlier, except he wasn't on a ride this time. Trying to drown out the feeling, Katsuki started to down his water, ignoring the surprised look from Izuku. His surprise soon turned into a smile as he continued eating.

That really wasn't helping his stomach any better.

He doesn't even know what's wrong with him. The nerd always found a way to get a reaction out of him, but nothing like this.

At some point when they both finished with there food and drinks, Izuku sat up.

"Wait right here, please. I want to get something," the nerd said. Before Katsuki could protest, Deku ran off to whatever direction, leaving Katsuki on the bench.

What the fuck?

Katsuki just wanted to get up and leave, but at the same time he wanted to cuss the nerd's ear off to ask him what the hell is wrong with him, so with a growl he stayed on the bench. A few minutes just before Katsuki was about to lose it, when the smaller of the two finally returned, this time holding...

"So you talk about me need to drink water, yet you buy us cotton candy, as if that's any better?" Deku freaking giggled at what Katsuki said. What the hell is wrong with him?

"Okay maybe I was being a little forceful with that, but come on, it is an amusement park after all," Izuku said, while handing him the yellow cotton candy in his hand. The other one he had was green. Typical.

Once again the same sensation came when he got the cotton candy from Deku, but at this point he chose to ignore it. He wasn't letting this shit affect him. He shouldn't ponder on this for so much, what was the point-

Before he could finish what he was saying, he noticed a few things.

As Izuku was eating his cotton candy, his eyes express joy, as if that cotton candy was the only one of it's kind, and he was going to savor it til the very end. Honestly, Katsuki could never understand how he could so happy over a small piece of sugar like that. Although Deku always found a way to be quite the optimist at the best and worst of times. After being around the nerd for so long during UA he's gotten used to it... sort of. As he saw the smaller boy eat his cotten candy, he looked to see his smile as he was eating the treat. His smile was soft. Just like his lips-

"Kacchan? You okay there?" Izuku gave him a puzzled expression as he continued eating his candy.

Fuck.

Katsuki's face started turning red as he shouted a string of curses and excuses, then taking a big chunk of his cotton candy, tryng to ignore not only his stomach's butterflies, but his pounding heart.

Why did it have to be Deku?

While Katsuki just wanted to eat the stupid sweet in silence, Izuku had other plans.

"Oh, Kacchan! After this I was wondering if instead of another ride, we could go play one of those games with the prizes. I know how you like the competition," Izuku commented. Katsuki was about to refuse, but he took one look at Deku's large and somewhat begging eyes, and he was suddenly unable to say no.

"Fine, but I'm going to kick your ass," Katsuki mumbled, feeling defeated... dammit.

Izuku then gave the short-tempered blond another big smile, and grabbed Katsuki's arm as he dragged him to a game. At this Katsuki frowned as his face grew red at an alarming rate.

This crush was going to be a pain in the ass, wasn't it?


	3. Why Ochako Just Can't Catch a Break

**A/N: So in this one I changed from calling Ochaco to Ochako. At the time I didn't know she can go by both, so I thought changing it corrected it? So just a side note**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Day 3: It's Complicated

It was midnight on a school night when Ochako got a call. Now, what would someone at 12am be calling Ochako for? That was the only thing going through the girl's head as she picked up the phone. Without even looking at collar ID, Ochacko reached to pick up the phone without moving out of her bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Hello?" Ochako mumbled. In the other line is a very frantic person replied on the other line.

"O-Ochako? C-can I please meet up with you in the common area right now?" Of course it was Izuku on the other line. He was always the studious student, willing to stay up for who knows how long. Knowing his awful study habits, the girl assumed that was the problem.

"Deku, if you're here to talk about the math homework, just wait til to tomorrow, I'm trying to go to sleep-" Ochako was muttering, but got cut off.

"No! I-I mean no, it's not about that. It's about something else..." Izuku trailed off. Ochako would be curious, but she was way too tired to be dealing with this in this in the middle of night.

"Look, I'm sure whatever you want to say is very important, but it's a school night. Can't this wait til the morning?" Ochako was really wondering what was going through Izuku's head to be calling anyone this late. It was taking all the girl's will power not to get mad at him at this point

"No, it can't. Just please, I need to talk to someone"

"What could it possibly be to call me at this hour-?"

"K-Kaachan and I kissed!"

...There was a long silence on both sides of the phone. One person was too embarrassed to continue talking, while the other was trying to comprehend just what he said in her sleepy state. After a minute of dead silence on both lines, until there was a sigh from the Ochako's line.

"Just give me ten minutes," she said.

* * *

After splashing water on her face, not even bothering to get out of her fuzzy PJ's, Ochako started to head towards the common room. By the time Ochako came to the common room, Izuku was already there, being a fidgety, muttering mess, his gaze and face pointing downwards, not even noticing Ochako walk up. The girl sighed, and put up the most comforting smile she can muster at midnight. She sat down in the seat closest to Izuku. Even at that he didn't notice her at all, so gave him a gentle nudge.

"Deku?" She spoke in a quiet tone, afraid of scaring him. Just as she predicted the boy practically jumped out of his seat, shooting his head up and staring at her with wide eyes, then after figuring out who it was he visibly relaxed, letting go at least some of the tension from his shoulders, and sighed in relief.

"Hi, Ochako, thank you for coming here. I'm sorry for calling you so late. I-it's just that- I-mean uh- well-" as Izuku tried to explain himself he was starting to become more panicked, stuttering and starting to look in multiple directions. It was probably best to calm him down before he starts talking.

"Deku, it's fine. You sound really worried on the phone, and although I was tired at the time, I could tell something was wrong. It's okay," she assured. Izuku stopped his frantic talking and looked at her in slight surprise, then gave her a small smile, but then something flashed through his mind, and then the smile faded. Despite that last part, Ochako felt it was safe for him to start explaining without his stuttering, so she added, "Now tell me exactly what happened." Deku gave her one look, then sighed as he turned his eyes to the floor.

"Well you know that one class project? The one you ended up pairing with Tsuyu with? Well I got paired with Bakugou, and I know things have been better with us lately, but I was still worried about us getting along. Well I was working late with him on a project in his dorm, becuase we would constantly get into small arguments throughout the project, but this one arguement..." Izuku said, but then stopped part-way, biting his lip and turning pink. When he looked up to Ochako for assurance to continue, the girl nodded her head, urging him to go on. He looked away to continue.

"Well the difference between this one is the argument didn't last for less for a minute. A-as we went on, our faces were kind of getting closer, a-and I don't know who started it, b-but we then..." Izuku didn't continue, and Ochako didn't expect him to finish. Instead, the boy continued to the next sentence. "After that I panicked, apologized more times then I could count, grabbed my stuff, and ran to my dorm. Once I got in I immediately called you," Izuku said.

That at least explains why he called so late, Ochako thought. The boy probably panicked the moment that happened. Out of the two though, she'd expect Katsuki to be the first one to panic and run, although that was his dorm, so maybe that's why it was different. She was trying to think of some reassuring words for Deku, but then Izuku started to babble a little.

"I-I mean, usually I wouldn't panic like that, but I mean, Katsuki and I have always had a complicated relationship, a-and I got so worried about saying anything to our barely-friendship, so I just panicked and ran. I don't even know how he reacted... Oh gosh I don't know how he felt, Ochako what do I do?! I could've ruined any possible friendship we had. What if this was my fault? It was just a small argument. I don't even know how it got so heated! As much as I can usually read Kacchan, I have no idea what's going to happen, and I'm so worried, and confused, and-"

"Deku!" Ochako knew that he let the freckled boy continue, he just further his babbling, which would turn to muttering, which just make things worse, so she decided now to express her opinion on the situation. "Look, from what it sounds like, it looks like you seem to think it's your fault...?" She paused for clarification, and when he nodded, she continued, saying, "But i don't think you really started it."

There was a pause, and then, as Izuku processed her words, his eyes grew wide.

"W-what? But, why would you think-?"

"Well, I can't say for sure because I wasn't there, probably sleeping, but I mean, Katsuki has always been the kind of guy that ran on pure instinct. I mean, maybe you both did it instead, but I'm just saying, I think it's a higher possibility he initiated the kiss," she continued. Izuku didn't know what to say. He wanted to argue, but couldn't think of anything. Could she really be right..?

"I-I mean, I don't know, Ochako, are you sure? I-I mean I don't..." Deku trailed off again, and Ochako could see the confusion in his face as he tried to ponder the theory she gave him. Ochako gave him a small smile and tried to lay a hand on his shoulder to get his attention again. Instead of answering his question, she decided to ask a new one.

"Now the real question is did you like the kiss?" At this question Izuku started to look more panicked, and Ochako was starting to wonder if she should've waited to ask, until Izuku tried to answer her question.

"N-no! I mean, he probably hates me, even though we've been getting along lately-"

"Deku, that doesn't really answer the question-"

"I'm not trying to say he's a bad at kissing though! H-he isn't that bad... I-I mean, I uh, I meant..." Once when he looked up at Ochako's expression, her raising an eyebrow, he realized he couldn't lie to her, so he caved.

"I guess I liked it a little bit," he mumbles, but adds, "I doubt he liked it though." Once he finally admits it, Ochako a big grin, happy her friend is finally getting somewhere, however she then frowns at the last part.

"I don't think that's really true," she says, and he's about to protest, but Ochako continues. "Look, I know you and Katsuki have had some... more than tough history together, but at the same time you've grown so much. Even Katsuki! As you said earlier, you two have been starting to get along, maybe that's a sign of something..? Either way, I don't think you should let this go. Ask him out or something, neither of you are like how you are when we all first met," she assured.

Izuku looked slightly surprised at her. He really couldn't argue with that, and she looked so sincere and honest with what she said. saying Kacchan and himself are the same would be a lie. They've worked so hard together throughout all they've been through. Perhaps they have a chance...?

"...Are you really sure?" Izuku asked. He's doesn't really have experience with these kind of things, still unsure of himself or what Ochako is saying.

But one nod, a smile, and a thumbs up from Ochako eased Izuku's worries, at least a small bit, so he smiled back. he really did have amazing friends.

Even with Ochako's forming bags, she still looks assuring. That thought made Izuku snicker a bit.

"You know, you're surprisingly more calm and wise when you're tired," Izuku said with a teasing smile. At that Ochako gave the freckled boy a hit to the arm, even though it didn't really hurt.

"Yeah, well don't do this again. I will say though, it was probably a better idea talking to me about this kind of thing than maybe Shouto and Tenya," she replied while giggling. After that there was a comfortable silence, until Izuku realized they both should probably get to bed.

"I should probably head back to my dorm now. Thanks again for staying up late for me." Izuku said.

"It's okay. As tired as I'll be tomorrow, that's what best friends are for," she replied, then added, "But you might want to talk about that whole kissing situation to Katsuki."

At the mention of the kiss he got so panicked about earlier, he face grew the slightest bit of pink as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I-I'll see what I can do. Good night!" He waved to Ochako, and after her sending him the same regards, they both walked to they're respective dorms, one with more confidence, and one in need of more hours of sleep.


	4. Unexpected Meetings in Retail

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Day 4: Retail AU

Izuku was always a good people person. It was simply his nature, he knew how to stay positive, although he will admit there have been time he grew REALLY nervous in situations. Despite that, his optimism is the reason he's been pretty good at working in a grocery store.

Besides the occasional... interesting customer, the job was pretty decent. Also, with his friends Ochako, Iida, and Shouto all being there, it made things pretty bearable. Whenever there was a stressful time in the store, they could all vent it to each other, without any manager or customers to over hear them. Tenya was usually against ranting about problems in the store, but even he could admit to the troubles of retail.

Izuku would try to work for however long he can with his job. He only lived with his mom, and he knows how money he can be, so he likes to try and work hard. This also meant he often took the night shift, as well as the day-shift, to get extra pay. The grocery store was open 24/7 most of the time after all.

It can be tiring at times, but he does what he can get. Besides, Shouto usually is there with him, which made things easier. Not much people showed up in the night shift, however there are always those last minute, need-to-buy something customers that show up from time to time in a panic that Izuku and Shouto needed to help calm down, other than that, things could've been worse.

Today didn't really start any differently then usual. Izuku and Shouto both decided to take late shifts, Ochako and Tenya were questioning their sanity like usual for trying out those horrible work times, nothing new.

One thing that caught Izuku's eye was that Shouto seemed a lot more tired then usual, like he was about to pass out. The usually quiet boy was even more silent, his eyes getting heavier and heavier as he stood in his cashier stand. Izuku looked over to him with worry in his eyes.

"Hey, Shouto, are you okay?" Izuku asked, immediately the red and white haired boy looked up to the boy as he said his names, and he tried to look awake, despite the obvious bags under his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, Izuku, no need to... worry," Shouto replied, but there was yawn that broke his sentence, which made Izuku frown.

"Shouto, if you're that tired, you could just take the rest of the night off," Izuku said, having concern for his friend. He doesn't care if it's a stranger that has to work this shift with him, it's better than having Shouto not getting his proper sleep.

"Relax, Izuku... I'm... fine" His eyes start to close as he continued to speak, and Izuku, worried that Shouto would pass out where he stood, panicked and did the first thing he could think of.

"SHOUTO!" At the mention of his name, his eyes shot up, mildly annoyed, but awake. Izuku gave a sheepish look when he saw Shouto give him a mild glare.

As much as Izuku was usually happy about having someone he knew show up with him here, he knew the guy needed to sleep, there's no way he'd survive the night like this.

"Look, I know your usually pretty good at these late shifts, but I think you should just take the night off. I don't know what kept you up, but you should probably just go to the night shift supervisor and take a break," Izuku said. Shouto gave a skeptical look. He's not afraid of taking a break when necessary, it's just Izuku, Ochako, and Tenya are one of the few people that are his friends, Izuku probably being a better definition of that if he were honest since he kind of joined his friend circle because of him, so it made him feel somewhat guilty leaving him behind. Also, if he could remember the guy who usually took over Izuku's shifts when the shorter boy had to take days off in the later shifts...

The red and whit haired boy almost scowled at the thought of that guy. It's really a wonder how he still works for retail.

"Are you really sure about that?" At his question, Izuku gave him a sincere smile.

"Don't worry, Shouto. Honestly having a stranger work while your off sleeping is much better than you passing out on me in the middle scanning someone's items. You should really be worrying about yourself," the freckled boy assured. Shouto wasn't so sure about that, but he knew how determined Izuku can be, and decided to just let him go. He honestly was too tired to argue with Izuku at this point. He should remember to thank for this later.

"Fine, let me just inform the supervisor and call one of my older siblings to pick me up," Shouto informed. Although the supervisor of the late nights didn't really like employees "slacking off", he pretty sure once when she gets one look at Shouto's face, that even she'll let him go. It was also probably a good idea for one of his siblings to pick him up rather than drive him home, the guy could barely stand, let alone drive.

As Shouto walked to where the supervisor. He saw Izuku wave to him.

"Have fun sleeping!" As Izuku was waving, Shouto was question what caffeinated drink he's drinking, and where he could find that. Shouto ended up giving Izuku a nod and just left.

He just hopes that explosive blond guy doesn't replace his shift, for Izuku's sake.

* * *

A few minutes after Shouto left, all the sudden he could hear the supervisor on the phone with someone on the phone. As she got closer, he could hear her voice sounded somewhat annoyed with whoever was on the phone. By the time she came up to him he could hear what she was saying.

"Look, the other guy quit, and I need a second cashier in case of anything, now quit complaining and get your butt over here," she said as she immediately hung up the phone. When she did so, she looked straight to Izuku.

"Look, I got a guy to fill in for Shouto to work the cash register with you, do you know a guy named Katsuki Bakugou?" Izuku shook his head, although it does sound familiar. He might've been the guy he's heard Shouto complain about whenever Izuku has to take the night off. Izuku wondered how bad the guy could the guy be. The supervisor continued, saying, "Well, he'll be the guy working the register with you. Just came to let you know good luck.

Once she left, the last part of what she said spooked Izuku. What kind of guy can this guy be?!

* * *

A few minutes passed when Izuku saw someone come marching into the store. He He looked pretty mad, and the moment he walked in, he gave Izuku an immediate glare, however it soon turned into confusion.

"Who the fuck are you?" The guy said it in a pretty loud tone to get his attention, but as a downside, some of the few people shopping looked over at the man in distaste. Izuku was so utterly surprised at his language, and his gaze pointing towards him, that he started stuttering, unable to answer his question. The man just rolled his eyes at Izuku's lack of response, and headed towards the area where employees can get changed to their uniforms.

So he must be the cashier he's working with, Katsuki Bakugou, Izuku thought nervously. He just hopes he can get along with the guy. Once he got out, he took the stand next to Izuku, and seemed to be looking at his name tag. His eyes squinted a bit and he looked.

"You're name's Deku?" Katsuki said with a smirk, as if to make fun. Izuku looked down at his nam etag. His friends always told him of his awful handwriting. Customers who tried to look at his name tag would usually get his name. Still, nobody ever thought his name was "Deku".

"Uh, it's actually Izuku. You must be Katsuki-"

"I was expecting Half-and-Half here, instead I got a freaking Deku." Izuku frowned at Katsuki's rude interruption, then tried to scramble to figure out what he meant by "half and half"-

"Wait do you mean Shouto?"

"Yeah, whatever his name is. Don't know why idiot of a supervisor would partner me up with that asshole," Katsuki muttered. Izuku didn't even know how to respond to that. This guy had a really foul mouth for someone working in cashier. He wondered how he even got hired.

Just as he was thinking that a frantic customer came in. It was a woman who looked to be around his age, hadd blonde hair, but also had a horrible case of bags under her eyes. Probably a studen p late studying. As soon as she rushed in her gaze was going around every part of the store, until they land on him. He got startled when she started to run up to Izuku, and began to talk way too fast for the freckled boy to even comprehend. She then ended her triad of words with what sounded like a question, and the poor couldn't figure out what the heck she just said, so he tried to ask for clarification.

"U-uh I'm sorry, w-what did you say?" The woman was starting to look more impatient, which made Izuku grow more nervous. Usually when customers like these came in night shift, but usually Shouto and him knew how to work together to figure out the problem. This time, he wasn't there, and it looked she was going to ask her question in a commanding tone, until someone cut them off.

"Hey, blondie!" The woman then almost snapped her neck looking over to Katsuki, her gaze looked even angrier, and it looked like she was about to straight up yell at him, until Katsuki successfully cut her off.

"The coffee section is over there-" he pointed his finger to further back of the store,"-in isle 5," Katsuki said. She looked to where he was pointing, nodded, and headed off to where he pointed. Once he left, Izuku looked over to his substitute partner, utterly suprised.

"H-how did you-"

"Night time always bring out the crazies wherever you go, I've just been used to worse," he commented. That made Izuku curious.

"What store did you originally work for?" When Izuku asked the question, Katsuki gave him a deadpan stare as he answered the freckled boy's question.

"Last store I worked in, I had to take the night-shift in fucking Wal-Mart. Shit happened all the time there," the taller boy commented. Izuku looked at him in disbelief.

"No wonder the supervisor wanted you to work in the night shifts," Izuku commented. Katsuki shrugged.

"I fucking hate them, but if people like you are the ones handling them, I'm not too surprised they wanted me to come in." Izuku frowned at that.

"Hey, usually me and Shouto work pretty well together in night shifts. I'm not used to dealing with those kind of customers alone," Izuku said with a tone with mild defense, however he didn't want to start anything with the guy who he's going to have to deal with for the next few hours, so he added, "Thank you for dealing with that girl by the way. I couldn't even figure out the words she was saying." Katsuki smirked.

"You start to understand people who sound like they've downed a gallon of coffee when you see someone actually did it, like Denki," the taller boy said. Now Izuku was both shocked was curious, as well as concerned for that person's health.

"Who's Denki?" Katsuki tried to look angry at the mention of his name, but his face expression didn't seem to hold any malice, or at least, that's what Izuku thought.

"Just an employee from my last job. Eijiro, Mina, Santa, Denki, and I usually worked together. They were all fucking insane," Katsuki says, although, there's no venom in his words. Izuku smiled. They must be his friends. It seems that Katsuki's attitude came natural to him, and his words always had a sarcastic bite, even when directed towards his friends.

"Do you have any crazy stories of when you five worked at Wal-Mart?" From what Katsuki and his friends sounded like, Izuku had a feeling that they had to have some odd stories. Katsuki gave him the most wicked grin as if to prove his point.

"Tons. Where do you want me to start?"

* * *

Throughout the rest of the night shift, both Izuku and Katsuki started exchanging stories of their experiences in retail, occasionally stopping to help scan the customer's items. Although Katsuki's stories were more crazy, it didn't seem that either minded though as they both were laughing heavily.

"That's not even the best part! When the dude had to go to the bathroom, as revenge Mina used a damn mop to wet the floor everywhere, so when the purple toddler tried to run from her he like slipped so many times. Eijiro and Denki were trying to hold her back, meanwhile I was just in the surveillance room laughing my ass off!" At this point, Izuku could barely breath with how funny these stories were that Katsuki was telling.

"B-but that's so mean, K-Katsuki!" Even as Izuku said this he couldn't help but smile. I mean, from what it sounded like, the guy had it coming.

"Shut the hell up, Deku, I can do what I want," Katsuki said with a smirk. After that story, Izuku was able to calm down, looking at Katsuki in slight confusion.

"Are you still going to call me that?"

"Hey, it's you're fault for writing your name in handwriting that looks like chicken scratch," Katsuki said. Unlike they're first encounter, his insults towards Izuku held less bite, and were of just him teasing the freckled boy at this point. Izuku was always known for being observant, and he could just tell from how Katsuki is looking at him.

"Okay, but them if you're not calling me by my real name, then I'm not calling you by yours either," Izuku said. Katsuki raised his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, what's the worse you got?" Izuku looked to the ground in thought.

'Hm, I don't want to give him something mean, let me think. Katsuki, Ka-su-ki, what could I do with that? Maybe I could shorten it to a different word? No, I can't think of any. Wait, what about-'

"Hey, why the fuck are mumbling, you nerd-"

"Ah, I got it! What about Kacchan?" At Izuku's suggestion, 'Kacchan' just kept staring at him. Then he started to tense up as his cheeks grew pink from what's assumed to be embarrassment.

"WHAT KIND OF FUCKING NAME IS THAT YOU IDIOT-" Izuku's giggling cut him off, and Katsuki just kept staring at him as if he grew a head.

"Aw, but I don't think it's that bad. I just shortened your name and added a 'chan' to the end, I think it's pretty cool," Izuku explained. Kacchan's cheeks got worse in color, and he just looked to the side, mumbling, 'fucking Deku'.

Before anything more of the two could be said, the supervisor came in, yelling, "Okay, boys, your shift is officially over and you two can turn in for the rest of the night! Or morning. Either way-"

"Shut up, lady I get it," Katsuki mumbled, but was loud enough for the supervisor to here. She started to look irritated, and she was about yell at him, until Izuku tried to cut her off.

"T-thank you for telling us, m'am! We'll be sure to leave!" He was probably a little too loud when saying that, but either way it cut her attention from getting mad at Kacchan. She ended up nodding and heading off.

Once when she left, Izuku looked to Katsuki.

"That wasn't too bad! Hopefully we can get the same shift next time," Izuku said with a smile. Katsuki just stared, but finally gave him a smirk/smile.

"Maybe," he said.

They both headed toward the employee room with their casual clothes and went to the bathroom to change back in. Once when they got out, and were near the exit, Izuku gave the taller boy a wave.

"Bye Kacchan! It was nice meeting," you he said. Katsuki rolled his eyes, but he seemed to have a small, genuine smile within his face expression, so Izuku headed out.

Kacchan isn't as bad of a guy he originally thought, is what Izuku concluded, as he headed off back to his home to get some much deserved sleep.


	5. Bakugou's Wrath

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Day 5: Wrath

The moment when Izuku lays on the ground, unconscious, is when Katsuki felt numb. He laid there, bruises all over, probably a broken bone or two there as well. He looked like he could very well be dead, but Katsuki saw the beaten boy's chest rise, and then fall, somewhat shallow, but still alive. Katsuki took a small sense of relief from that.

A maniacal laughter cut through the air, and that's when all Katsuki was red.

He turned to the villain in front of him, who continued laughing, as if it would take ten seconds to take down the next guy before him. His wicked grin showed no feeling of remorse or sympathy, only blood lust. Blood lust for the death of both of them.

Neither Katsuki, nor Izuku were fully prepared for him. It was pure coincidence the three met when the villain was running away from authorities. He was unlike Katsuki and Izuku had seen before. The man had a counter quirk. The moment a hero can land a blow on them, he can counter that attack with the same, power, same strength. It was like that one Class B students quirk in a sense, only this guy can only use it the moment he hits contact with the power itself, and it seems like he has to be focusing on it too. This man had sharp reflexes as a result.

Izuku thought it was a better idea that he got the first punch in. That turned out not to be a great idea.

One thing Katsuki did notice though, is that when the the man countered, he seemed to be taking an odd stance to do so, as if he had to do it for his quirk. It seemed that he could only pull off a counter when it hit his hands and he assumed a steady stance. That had to be his weakness.

With that idea in mind, and that shit-eating grin on the man's face, Katsuki snapped,

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?" His shout echoed as he sped up to the villain. He was prepared to try that same move again, but Katsuki had it coming. In the last second, instead of exploding the mans face off, Katsuki blasted up in the air to give himself a different angle to aim at. The villain was somewhat surprise, dropping his stance for a second to re-adjust.

That second is all that Katsuki needed.

The moment he let his guard down Katsuki sparked a blast to the villain's face, leaving him stunned. After that it was all too easy as long as the man didn't assume his position to counter. Katsuki would never give him the chance to.

The man tried to regain his advantage, but by then it was too late. Although the villain's reflexes were fast, they were also predictable with how specific his quirk's abilities were, all Katsuki had to do was the keep the guy on his feet and make sure to not blast his hands.

He wanted to kill him. he wanted to straight kill this dumb-ass for seriously thinking he could just somehow mess with him, especially-

Before he could finish his train of thought, a few heroes and some police showed up. By the time they arrived, he was already unconscious. They all thanked him as they arrested the villain with the stupid counter quirk.

Then he saw the an ambulance truck come by to pick Deku up. A part of his pride doesn't want to care, but it's quickly shoved aside as he sees Deku get on the stretcher.

Katsuki ends up going into the ambulance once when the medical staff bring the injured boy in.

* * *

Luckily for Izuku he was able to get healed by Recovery Girl. When she was informed of what happened she looked to both boys in sympathy. She knows how powerful Izuku's quirk is, and having it given to you instead is an unfortunate turn of events. She also heard from the medical staff about how beaten up that villain with the counter quirk was. He was diagnosed with a broken jaw, and multiple burns from explosions, leaving him almost passed unconsciousness. People were begging the question to add charges to Katsuki for what his temper caused, but both her and All Might were able to make sure that the explosive boy didn't receive too harsh of a penalty.

Nowadays he's usually able to handle his temper, but both All Might and Recovery Girl guessed that nothing could stop Katsuki's wrath once when someone hurts anybody close to him.

* * *

Izuku woke up to feeling pretty sore, not wanting to open his eyes. He tried to move around a bit, but doing so hurt his stomach a lot so, he ceased, his face scrunching up at the pain.

"Hey, Deku, are you fucking awake?" The moment the question was asked Izuku tried to adjust his eyes to the setting. Once when he did he saw Katsuki sitting next him in one of the visitor chairs of a hospital. The blond had a deep scowl on his face.

"K-Kacchan? H-how long was I out? What happened-?"

"You were only out for a damn twenty minutes in this hospital. As for what happened, while you got your ass kicked, I came in and almost killed the guy," Katsuki said. Izuku couldn't help but notice that when Katsuki said the last part, his frown deepened. He didn't say anything about it.

"Oh, well thank you for saving me back there then." Katsuki lessened his angered expression when Izuku said that.

"Yeah, well next time don't go pulling that stunt. What the hell made you think what you were doing was a good idea?" As Katsuki asked this, Izuku gave a nervous grin.

"S-sorry, when I saw the guy running of like that, I kind of just ran on my own. Usually when I do that, I'm fine, but I guess not this time..." Izuku trailed off, but then added, "What happened to the guy anyway?" At this, Katsuki almost smirks.

"He'll be behind bars once when they fix him up enough to go to jail. The guy was way too weak to go up against me," Katsuki said. Despite Izuku not being in the best condition, he gave a small smile to Katsuki. He can be so arrogant sometimes.

* * *

As the two were still talking, Recovery Girl and All Might were trying to check up on the two, but after seeing them both seem content in talking, the heroes just smiled and let them go. One day, hopefully they can become the perfect Wonder Duo.


	6. Christmas in July

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Day:6 - Christmas in July

Name: Why are Christmas Movies Airing in the Middle of Summer

Katsuki came home from work, utterly exhausted from another hard day of hero-work, when he heard the TV playing. Deku must've got with his missions earlier than he did and has been chilling at home. Walking into the living room he sees the shorter one, his eyes glued to the screen before him. When he sees Katsuki walked in, Izuku looked over to him and smiled.

"Hey, Kacchan, welcome home!" Katsuki gave him a small smile in return, something that to most people would barely be a grin, but Izuku knew better. Katsuki then looked over to the TV at whatever Deku was watching so intently and looked confused.

"Why the hell-"

"Kacchan..." Izuku whined, which Katsuki groaned.

"-heck are you watching a Christmas movie? It's fucking July," Katsuki continued. Izuku pouted at the curse word the explosive blond said yet again, but let it go. He'll remind him to tip the swear jar later.

"Well, Halmark's doing some Christmas in July, and I wanted to watch them. C'mon, watch with me!" Izuku patted on the couch cushion next to him, motioning for Katsuki to sit with him. Katsuki rolled his eyes, but smirked at him, sitting next to his freckled boyfriend. The genuine smile given to blond made his face feel somewhat warm, but he decided to watch the movie, knowing Izuku won't be up for conversation as it's up.

Once when he figured out the movie's genre though the blond almost laughed. It was a romantic comedy. Deku can be so sappy sometimes, but Katsuki knows that's just part of the reason he loves the little nerd. The movie seemed to be about some ice sculpting competition shit that Katsuki was really trying to follow, but it was kind of hard when you walk into the movie part way and Izuku decides to lean on you for comfort and you're trying to relax so he doesn't move away. Sometimes Katsuki really hates the fact he gets flustered with this kind of shit.

When the movie cut to commercials, Katsuki decided now was the time to question Deku about his movie choice.

"So what's up with your sudden urge to watch Christmas movies in the middle of Summer?" When Katsuki asked, he could feel Izuku shrug next to him.

"I don't know, I remember when I was little, my mom would always love watching Halmark movies, especially the Christmas one. She always loved those kind of stuff to watch. I used to get all disgusted over the kissing scenes, but after awhile the movies grew on me," Izuku replied, then added, "Besides, 'Ice Sculpture Christmas was always one of my favorites, although I'd hate to see you anywhere near an ice sculpture. You'd probably blow up the thing with your explosions."

Katsuki laughed at the last comment. Whether intentional or not, he can see that happening, but like hell he'd admit that to Deku. After hearing Izuku's little flashback though, it made Katsuki feel adamant to watch this movie with him. Although he much preferred a good action movie over something like this, like hell he'd take that way from his nerdy boyfriend. It was probably one of the few good memories he had of his childhood.

Once when that thought came up, Katsuki suddenly was overcome by a familiar, heavy feeling of guilt, but Izuku must've noticed him spacing out, because Katsuki felt his shoulder being shaken, and his freckled boyfriend beside him was no longer cuddling close to him.

"Hey, you okay? The movie is going to go out of commercial soon, I think," Izuku said, although Katsuki could sense that the last comment was more of an excuse to just make sure his spiky-haired boyfriend was alright. Before Katsuki might've brushed him, ignoring Izuku's acts of kindness, but right now all he could think of was even after apologizing and at least attempting to try to make it up for him, how the hell did Katsuki deserve this bundle of kindness before him?

Katsuki shook off his earlier thoughts. Although Katsuki was still trying to make up for all of the shit he's caused, he knows thinking back on it won't change anything, and thinking forward will, so putting on the best smile he could pull (it is Katsuki after all), he replied to Izuku's question.

"Don't worry, nerd, I'm fine, let's continue watching this movie. By the way, what the hell is it about? I literally walked into this in the middle, so i have no idea what the fuck is suppose to be happening." At this, Deku's eyes lit up, happy that Kacchan didn't seem disinterested to the movie, and happily explained.

Katsuki just listened to his explanation, glad to see his little Deku so happy.

* * *

 **A/N: So I WAS thinking of doing the final day, but I got caught up with stuff, so this was actually my last prompt for the week. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
